De quoi sera fait demain…
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Natsume va être en retard en cours à cause d'une chose bien étrange...


_Ô joie Ô bonheur !_

_C'est parce que c'est noël que mon vœux à été exaucé ? Il y a enfin une section "Natsume Yuujinchou" sur le site ! Je suis la première a poster en français en plus. Ca met un peu la pression d'un coup..._

_J'adore cette série, surtout car j'ai crée un personnage qui évolue dans ce genre d'univers et je n'osais pas faire trop de fan-fic pour ne pas perdre mes idées pour ce personnage mais aussi par peur de ne pouvoir les publier mais je pense que l'hésitation n'a plut lieu d'être._

_Je pense faire des petites ficlets, même si je me connais, je risque d'avoir une ligne conductrice._

_Allez, j'arrête de blablater et je voulais laisse lire ce premier écrit :3_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Natsume Yuujinchou" appartiennent à Yuki Midorikawa. Tous les autres personnages sont de mon imagination (ou du folklore Japonais).

* * *

**Drôle de Parapluie**

L'adolescent regarde les gouttes d'eau tomber frénétiquement sur le béton de l'allée. Un soupir lui échappe et il rentre dans le hall d'entrée afin de prendre un parapluie. Il ouvre le placard et se saisit du premier manche de bois qui passe sous ses doigts avant de ressortir sous l'avant-toit. Consciencieusement, il referme la porte derrière lui pour le froid et la pluie puis ouvre l'objet. A peine les baleines de métal furent écartées qu'une pluie de pétales blancs lui tombe dessus.

Natsume tend sa main pour rattraper la fleur qui volette dans l'air, tournoyant comme une danseuse. Les pétales caressent sa paume et il lève les yeux vers le plafond de son toit mobile. Rien… Juste la couleur bleu marine de la toile tendue entre les baguettes de fers. Il plisse les yeux mais aucune forme étrange ou surnaturelle ne semble se cacher derrière les millimètres d'acier noir. Le jeune homme baisse alors la tête, fixant sa main ou la fleur reposait.

Une belle fleur de lotus avec des pétales d'un blanc immaculé. Mais une petite voix lui susurre qu'il va être en retard s'il continue à rester planté là. Natsume se retourne avec précaution et dépose la fleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'entrée avant de partir rapidement. La pluie semble vouloir l'empêcher dans sa course si bien qu'il arrive à son école avec le bas de son pantalon trempé. Il peste silencieusement, pose ses chaussures dans son casier et file dans sa salle de cours ou il arrive - par un heureux hasard - en même temps que son professeur.

Tout au long de la journée, Natsume repense à cette fleur et ces pétales venu d'on ne sait où… Un yôkai devait lui avoir fait cette surprise ? Plaisanterie ?… Mais qui ? La journée pluvieuse semble filer avec la multitude de gouttes d'eau pure venant du ciel, traçant un sillon sur le sable de la cours. Et la fin arrive bien vite. Natsume suit les amis qu'il c'est fait ici, mais il marque un temps d'hésitation à ouvrir son parapluie. Ce qu'il leur cachait depuis le début menaçait de s'effondrer en un instant et tout cela par la faute d'un satané yôkai et d'un parapluie… L'adolescent l'ouvrit avec précaution mais aucun pétale ne lui tombe dessus. Soulagé, il s'autorise à respirer avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

Sauf qu'une fois devant la porte d'entrée de chez « lui », Natsume vit la fleur de lotus, intacte. Il la fixe d'un air suspicieux, jetant des regards aux alentours mais il n'y avait que la pluie qui continuait de tomber en un rideau gris. Avec respect, il la récupère dans sa main et rentre. Il pose le parapluie dans l'entrée pour qu'il sèche mais jette un coup d'œil dans le placard au cas où… Aucune présence étrange ne réside à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme se dirige donc dans sa chambre après avoir répondu à Madame Fujiwara du couloir. Il ne veut pas qu'elle voie la fleur sous peine de devoir s'en séparer et de donner une explication. Il ne tient pas à les inquiéter avec ces histoires de yôkai.

Natsume entre dans sa chambre et d'un regard il repère maître Griffou sur sa pile mœlleuse de cousins.

-« Tu as remarqué quelque chose dans le placard du hall aujourd'hui ? »

Le gros chat de porcelaine ouvre un œil paresseux sur son petit protéger. Natsume lui renvoie un regard accusateur, sceptique quand à son comportement.

-« Ah mon avis, tu n'as rien fait à par te pavaner dans tes cousins et manger…. Garde du corps à la noix. »  
-« Comment t'adresses-tu à moi, sale petit morveux ! »

Natsume soupire et pose la fleur sur la table de son bureau. Il n'a pas peur de la colère de son protecteur, bien qu'il soit un yôkai puissant celui-ci était un vrai fainéant. Mais la curiosité de maître Griffou est éveillée à la vue de cette fleur étrangère. Il saute rapidement sur le bureau pour observer le lotus d'un blanc immaculé.

-« Où as-tu trouvé cette fleur ? »  
-« Elle m'est tombé dessus quand j'ai ouvert mon parapluie ce matin. Si tu ne roupillais pas tout le temps, fainéant ! »

Le maneki-neko lui lance un regard noir pour son insolence. Mais le jeune humain ne parut pas impressionné par ce bout de porcelaine. Natsume rapproche sa main des pétales et en effleure une pour caresser sa texture douce et lisse.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? »  
-« Une fleur de lotus voyons, » répond maître Griffou avec un air sournois.

Mais le chat de porcelaine se prend bien vite un coup sur la tête pour s'être moqué de lui et il commence alors à se plaindre. Natsume pousse un soupir, exaspéré alors que la fleur se met à bouger. Le jeune homme cligne des yeux alors que son protecteur lui crie dessus toute griffe dehors.

-« Maître regarde ! »

Le yôkai se stoppe instantanément pour regarder la fleur remuer. Les pétales blancs s'écartaient doucement et une près du cœur de la fleur commençait à se surélever doucement. Le cœur jaune semblait être la tête, surplombé de quelques pétales blancs qui tombaient en arrière de façon harmonieuse. Et puis la fleur finit de s'épanouir, formant deux bras fin et long pour finir en une robe de dentelle blanche.

-« Monsieur Natsume, je suis venu vous demander de me rendre mon nom, » fait une petite voix douce et apaisante.

L'adolescent bloque un instant sur le lotus transformé en une sorte de petite danseuse blanche, deux petites billes noires le fixant avec une patience douce. Il se rend compte alors de son impolitesse, à détailler ce yôkai de la sorte mais aussi de sa non réponse.

-« Bien sûr, attend ici je vais chercher le carnet. »

Il jette un regard vers son protecteur qui ne semble pas très alarmé par la transformation du Lotus, commençant même à taper la causette avec ce yôkai étrange. Natsume récupère alors le carnet des amis dans son sac d'école. Ne jamais s'en séparer, au risque que n'importe quel yôkai mette la main dessus. Pire que son propre garde du corps se fasse la mal avec. Le jeune humain revient vers les deux créatures qui discutent et la fleur de lotus se tourne vers Natsume lorsque celui-ci à trouver la bonne page. Il la déchire délicatement avant de la coincer entre ses lèvres.

Un souffle, sa salive commerçant à imprégner le papier fragile et les lettres imprimées à l'encre de chine se décollent. Le nom du yôkai virevolte jusque vers son propriétaire avant de l'intégrer complètement.

-« Kichinichi… »

Jour de chance… Un bien joli nom pour un yôkai à l'apparence si pur. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? La fleur semblait sourire mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

-« Merci beaucoup Monsieur Natsume, » fait Kichinichi avec une révérence. « Pour vous remercier, je vais vous laisser un présent. »

Alors, le yôkai se déplace sur la table de bois avec l'aisance d'un fantôme. Elle glisse comme une patineuse pour venir à l'autre bout du bureau et caresser le bois de ses pétales en guise de main. Lentement, une pousse de bois commence à sortir. Le yôkai semble réanimé ce vieux bois mort depuis des années sous le regard admiratif mais un peu distant du jeune humain. Un cadeau, il n'avait pas l'habitude que les yôkais lui en fasse surtout en échange de leur nom. C'était une première mais après tout, il avait eut toute sorte de rencontre.

-« Lorsque cette branche fleurira, la chance serra sous ton toit jusqu'à ce que la dernière fleur se fane. »

Et sur ces mots Kichinichi fait virevolter ses pétales blancs en une danse d'adieu avant de disparaître. Natsume n'a pas le temps de demander plus de « conseil » pour cette branche qui sortait de son propre bureau. Il va devoir la cacher avec quelques livres pour ne pas effrayer ceux qui l'avaient recueillis. Le regard bleuté de l'adolescent glisse sur maître Griffou qui tord du nez avant de partir vers son tas de cousin.

-« Il n'y a plus qu'à souhaiter que cette branche ne fleurisse pas ! », décrète-t-il.  
-« Pourquoi ça ? »  
-« Parce qu'avoir trop de chance c'est mauvais signe pour toi Natsume. »

L'adolescent eut un sourire amusé. Il préfère avoir de la chance plutôt que pas. Son regard se repose sur la branche et il en approche sa main, la caresse pour être certain qu'elle est réelle. Un peu de chance ne lui fera vraiment pas de mal, ce morceau de porcelaine mal léché devait être tout simplement jaloux et… Désireux que la malchance soit plus au rendez-vous afin de récupérer le « carnet des amis » de sa grand-mère Reiko.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Merci de m'avoir lut._**  
**


End file.
